


One's solo

by sinfuldesire_archivist



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-03-08
Updated: 2009-03-08
Packaged: 2018-09-02 16:39:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8674831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinfuldesire_archivist/pseuds/sinfuldesire_archivist
Summary: Jared just watched one of Jensen's shows, now Jensen is home and he wants to enjoy one of Jared.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the Sinful Desire archivists: this story was originally archived at [Sinful-Desire.org](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Sinful_Desire). To preserve the archive, we began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2016. We e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [Sinful Desire collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/sinfuldesire/profile).
> 
>  **Author's notes:** I don't own them, unfortunately.  
>  no beta, all mistakes are my  
> pointless smut people.

  
Author's notes: On is a lonely number..... usually  


* * *

One:

 

Jensen opened the door to his and Jared’s house, trying to be quiet, as it was late and his lover was probably asleep already.

 

He petted Harley and Sadie, as they came into the living room to greet him “hey guys” he whispered softly to the dogs.

 

He went into the kitchen to see if they had enough water, after diagnosing they did, he padded up the stairs to the bedroom they had been sharing since a couple of months.

 

He took off his shoes, placing them next to the door, he didn’t want to wake the sleeping man.

 

He softly opened the door and stopped dead in his tracks.

 

Hazel eyes, wide with shock, opened and locked on to darkening green ones “Jen..” a choked breath came from parted lips.

 

Jensen took in the sight of his boyfriend, Jared was lying on top of the covers, naked.

 

His hand fisted his hard cock and his other was playing with his nipples, that had turned into hard peaks.

 

Jensen pulled off his, wel Dean’s really, leather jacket and threw it on the dresser, his eyes almost black with lust, seeing his lover in such a compromising possition made his blood race through his veins “hey baby” he whispered softly to the man on the bed.

 

Jared pulled his hand off his dick and was trying to stand up from the ben “I uhm.. I was just” he stutters, blushing as if he’d been caught with his hand in the cookie jar.

 

“Stay on the bed” Jensen all but barked, then his voice softened and he sat down in the chair across from the big california king “please” he added.

 

Jared swallowed and lay back down onto the soft comforter “starting without me babe” Jensen said softly, running his hand over his denim-clad erection.

 

“I.. I just watched an eppisode of Dark Angel, fox was doing re-runs” he said, as if that would explain it all.

 

Jensen smirked at the flushed man on the bed “which eppisode?” he asked and Jared shuffled on the bed uncomfortably, not used to the scurtiny of Jensen’s gaze “the one with the cage fight, against the big guy” he said.

 

Jensen smiled, remembering that eppisode, it was one of the first during season 2 of the show, his debut as Monty Cora “and seeing me in a pair of shiny shorts got you all hot and bothered baby?” he questioned.

 

Jared lowered his eyes and mumbled something “what was that baby?” Jensen asked “said it’s not the shorts that did me in” and Jensen chuckled.

 

“Show me” he demanded.

 

Jared looked at his boyfriend “show you what?” he asked confused and swallowed at the smirk that crept up Jensen’s face.

 

“Show me what you were doing to yourself before I came in, keep going, touch yourself, make youself come” a glint in green eyes “I feel like watching a show too”.

 

Jared’s eyes closed briefly and hessitantly slid his hand back over his cock, hissing at the contact of his hand on the over-sensitive skin of his dick.

 

“That’s it baby, come on” Jensen whispered hotly “I want you over here with me, want you to fuck me” Jared begged softly.

 

A stern look and a raised eyebrow, shut him up “get going baby, I wanna see you make yourself lose control” Jensen edged him on.

 

Jared wrapped his long fingers around his cock, starting a slow stroke up and down his hard dick.

 

A groan leaving his throat as he flicked his thumb over the head, then the little bundle of nerves right underneath it. He smiled as he heard Jensen gasp from across the room “hmmm, yeah, feels so good Jen” Jared moaned.

 

Jensen shifted in his chair and took off his shirt, it flew across the room, to be followed by his pants and boxers mere seconds after.

 

Jensen grabbed his cock and started the same rhythm as Jared was using on his own “good boy, stroke harder” Jensen ordered the whimpering man on the bed.

 

Jared let out a choked groan as he sped up the pace of his strokes, obeying Jensen’s request “fuck I’m already so close” he muttered.

 

Jensen’s eyes narrowed “Stop” he deadpanned “you come when I say you can” a flush coverd Jared’s featured at the hot demand, his hand stopping all movements on his leaking cock “baby, please” he begged Jensen, he wanted, no needed to come so badly.

 

“Wet your finger” a shock coursing through Jared and he sucked his index finger into his mouth.

 

Jensen moaned apreciatively “good” he whispered “now wet that hole for me”.

 

Jared slipped his hand in between his legs and spread them as wide as they would go.

 

He traced the puckered flesh with his finger, coating the outer rim with his saliva. Soft mewls escaping from his lips at the feeling, wanting more, wanting his boyfriends cock in there, fucking him through the matress.

 

“Push it in… slowly” Jensen ordered and Jared was more than happy to obey.

 

Pushing his finger in, antagonisingly slow, he felt the tip breach the tight ring and slide in to the first knuckle “nice… a little further” Jensen’s voice was strained, his hand moving rapidly up and down his cock.

 

“Wet another one” Jensen demanded, nodding aprovingly as Jared did as he was told, adding his middle finger to the mix, without needing to be prompted he shoved the two fingers up his hole, streching and slickening it, finger pushing in and pulling out slowly.

 

Jensen squeezed his balls as his eyes roamed his boyfriend hungrily “hmmmm, good” he groaned as his eyes followed those long fingers, sliding in and out of that tight body, so fucking good.

 

“wrap you hand around your dick, and start jerking off…. Hard” he demanded and smiled contently as Jared followed instructions.

 

It was so hot, to see that big hand on an equally huge cock, sliding up and down, the emotions crossing Jared’s features added to the pleasure that was building up in his own body.

 

Jared’s breathing changed and the movement of his hands grew erattic, Jensen knew he was getting close to blowing his load.

 

All the while keeping up the brutal pace on his own cock, his eyes rolling in the back of his head, at the heady sensations on his cock and the image of Jared.

 

Spread out on the navy sheets, head thrown back in pleasure, that sinful mouth open, soundless cries being pulled from his throat as his fingers fucked his ass and his hand jerked on his cock.

 

No need to say, Jared looked amazing, hard muscles rippling with restrain, pink nipples hard and aching, there was no better sight in the world than Jared getting himself off.

 

Without alerting Jared he pulled the tube of lube from the dresser, they had tubes stuffed all over the house, just in case.

 

His eyes never leaving his squirming boyfriend as he coated three fingers with the slippery substance.

 

Jared’s moans were getting louder and more frequent, hips stuttering at the pleasure overtook his body.

 

Jensen realized that Jared was on the brink of orgasm, and wouldn’t be able to hold out much longer.

 

He sped up his movements and Jensen came, whispering Jared’s name, his realease coating his fingers, adding to the slippery lube already there.

 

“Jen… fuck I’m gonna” Jared’s breathy groan pulled Jensen from his post orgasm state.

 

Not making any sound he got off the chair and walked over to the bed.

 

Jared yelped and opened his eyes as he felt his hands being pulled away from his body, leaving his ass begging for more and his dick, straining for release.

 

Jensen nudged Jared’s legs apart and settled in between them, without warning he slid his lubed up fingers into his lovers tight entrance, as Jared bucked up, Jensen sucked the hard cock into his mouth.

 

“nuuh ahhh” a strangled cry tore from Jared’s throat at the overload of sensations in his body.

 

He canted his hips up, Jensen got the point and twisted his fingers in Jared’s ass.

 

Jensen sucked heavily on the head of Jared’s dick and stabbed his fingers into Jared’s prostate.

 

A loud cry and Jared was coming, shooting hotly down Jensen’s throat.

 

Jensen was unable to keep a moan from escaping and Jared’s body jerkes at the vibrations coursed through his body, prolonging his orgasm.

 

He felt Jensen’s fingers in his ass slowing down, that hot mouth only sucking lightly on the head now, as Jared’s cock started to go limp.

 

Jensen pulled his fingers from Jared’s body and smiled around his dick at the soft sigh of loss coming from Jared.

 

Jensen pulled off from Jared and crept up his lovers body, a soft peck on Jared’s lips.

 

Not accepting this, Jared wrapped his hand around Jensen’s neck and pulled him in for a vicious kiss, his tongue pushing into Jensen’s mouth, tasting himself and Jensen.

 

“Fuck baby, you looked so hot like that” Jensen whispered into Jared’s sweat slicked skin.

 

A breathless chuckle from Jared “you have….” He had to stop for a moment to catch his breath “the most amazing timing”.

 

Jensen chuckled and lay down next to his boyfriend, pulling the covers over them and pulling Jared into his arms “god what yo do to me” he said and Jared smiled sleepily against Jensen’s shoulder.

 

“Love you” came Jared’s sleepy sigh and Jensen smiled, kissing Jared on his temple “Love you to baby” and they quickly drifted off into a sated sleep.


End file.
